pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Elacrai
__NOEDITSECTION__ Elacrai is the only Noldor fief left in Pendor. Location It is located on the eastern border of the map, in the deepest part of the forest, just north of the lake and against the mountains. Check the gallery at the bottom to see its spot. Unlocking It's hidden by magic and will be invisible until the player completes the quest Befriending the Noldor. Even though, Elacrai will only be visible to the player if his relations with the Noldor are 30 or higher. If the player once reached this limit and entered Elacrai, but then dropped relations with them, the fortress will disappear until he raises his relations to at least 30. Garrison There is a default garrison of 1000 Noldor. Their garrison consists of: *50 Noldor Twilight Knight *50 Noldor Maiden Ranger *100 Noldor Noble *300 Noldor Ranger *500 Noldor Warrior *100 Jatu Lancer (as prisoners) NPCs There are four NPCs inside of the castle: * Sadren (Noldor leader and tournament master) * Calanon (Noldor merchant) * Vendethiel (Noldor trainer) * Arandur (Noldor recruiter) Sadren To ask questions about the Noldor, and allows the player to join their monthly tournament. He also offers an option to lower the reputation with the Noldor by 1 (Ask about Noldor reclusiveness->Maybe its the pointy ears that pull people off). But beware, if repeated and the relation with Noldor drops below 30, after quitting Elacrai you won't be able to see it again until you raise your relations to at least 30. Note: Since 3.9, there will be another option to reduce faster the relations with them (by 10 instead of 1) Note: Since 3.9, if you win the tournament 10 times and you have 95 or higher relations with the Noldor, talk to Sadren and he will reward the player with a Mystical Rune Plate. Calanon Owns a shop where the player can buy Noldor equipment, this stock will be refreshed over time, showing different items and of other qualities. When reaching 70 relation with the Noldor, you can talk to Calanon about learning the secrets of creating Noldor equipment for your custom knighthood order. He will share his knowledge with you for free, and this equipment is: * Noldor Noble Armor * Noldor Noble Armor With Cape * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb With Cape * Noldor Archer Garb * Noldor Archer Garb With Cape * Noldor Enchanted Boots * Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves * Noldor Composite Bow * Noldor Arrows * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse Vendethiel The player can talk to her to be trained in whichever weapon proficiency the player chooses by defeating Noldor opponents. This can increase the trained proficiency by several points at once, especially at lower levels. The proficiencies gained in these duels are 5 times bigger than in a normal battle against them. Note: Since 3.9, spawn points were moved closer to the middle of the arena, moved two of them above ground and a maximum number of opponents was added (4) Arandur Allows the player to recruit Noldor mercenaries for a Qualis Gem. Once you hand him the gem, he offers you a choice from two to five different Noldor troops. TIP: If he doesn't offer the Noldor troops you're searching for, simply click on Arandur's portrait, and then go back, and the choices are randomized again''. Repeat as necessary. These are choices he can offer: * 15 Noldor Warrior * 12 Noldor Ranger * 10 Noldor Maiden Ranger * 6 Noldor Noble * 4 Noldor Twilight Knight '''Note:' Since 3.9, Noldor Trade Goods can be given with the Qualis Gem to increase the numbers of troops obtained by both Quigfen and Arandur by ~25%. This can only be done once per Qualis: Tournaments The Noldor hold monthly tournaments the first four days of every month (only one tournament a month). The tournaments can be accessed by speaking to Sadren and asking him about the tournaments. These tournaments are very difficult as every participant will either be a companion or a Noldor. At the end of the tournament the player can win a Noldor item of varying type and quality. The player also has a slim chance of winning a Qualis Gem. In addition, the player can place bets on him/herself every round like a normal tournament. The arena in Elacrai is similar to the arena in Laria. The tournaments involve mixed fighting with classical Noldor types of weapons: the participants receive Practice Bows and Clubs, Practice Swords and Shields or Heavy Practice Swords. Some fighters also receive Practice Horses. Generally, tournaments tend to be ranged-focused. Tournament Strategies *For general strategies, normal tournament strategies still apply. Just expect tougher enemies (and allies). *It's also recommended to save before participating because it's easy to be eliminated and because if the player doesn't get the reward they want or gets eliminated, they will have to wait a month before trying again. *Since you're always fighting Noldor here, a big tip: never try to out-shoot them. You'll have a better chance going into melee against enemy archers, even if it's just with a club. Remember to approach at angles, since the AI will not try to lead their targets. If you can get a sword while making your way towards the enemy archers, all the better. *Fighting on foot against a Noldor mounted archer is a real pain. Remember that there is a "blind spot" where horse archers cannot fire at you. Make sure to stay on the horse's back right quarter, never move in straight lines, and you can avoid incoming arrows. Tournament Prizes Note: For 3.9, one of the many stuff that were discussed and almost made it out was a currency system for Elacrai's tournaments in order to avoid save scumming, so that the player could select the items. This was discarded for another anti-save scum feature, that involves pre-roll. The prize for winning the next Elacrai tournament is only rolled when you win, meaning no matter how much times passes between two successful tournaments - be it 1 month or 2 years - , your prize for your next tournament is determined from the point you won the last one (or the game's start for the 1st one). You are unable to know before hand which item was chosen as prize. The tournament offers a wide range of items, and with a big chance of it having a modifier, the chances are as follow (these were changed for 3.9, to see the 3.8 for comparison, check it on the bottom of this page). Now, all of the equipment given as prize comes with positive modifiers. Gem (20%) * Qualis Gem (100%) Noldor Sword + Noldor Shield or Noldor Bow + Noldor Arrows (20%) * Noldor Sword / Noldor Bow (if bow is chosen, then goes with arrows, else, goes with shield) ** Noldor Longsword (25%) ** Noldor Runesword (25%) ** Noldor Warsword (20%) ** Noldor Composite Bow (30%) * Sword Modifier ** Fine (35%) ** Balanced (25%) ** Tempered (25%) ** Masterwork (15%) * Bow Modifier ** Fine (35%) ** Balanced (48%) ** Masterwork (17%) * Noldor Arrows ** Noldor Arrows (100%) * Arrow Modifier ** Large Bag (68%) * Noldor Shield ** Noldor Infantry Shield (32%) ** Noldor Noble Shield (42%) ** Noldor Enchanted Shield (26%) * Shield Modifier ** Thick (60%) ** Reinforced (40%) Noldor Helm + Noldor Boots + Noldor Gloves (15%) * Noldor Helm ** Noldor Infantry Helm (30%) ** Noldor Captain Helm (45%) ** Noldor Knight Helm (25%) * Helm Modifier ** Thick (50%) ** Reinforced (35%) ** Lordly (15%) * Noldor Gloves ** Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves (64%) ** Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets (36%) * Gloves Modifiers ** Thick (50%) ** Reinforced (35%) ** Lordly (15%) * Noldor Boots ** Noldor Enchanted Boots (100%) * Boots Modifiers ** Sturdy (40%) ** Thick (39%) ** Hardened (21%) Noldor Armor (25%) * Noldor Archer Garb (7%) * Noldor Archer Garb with Cape (7%) * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb (10%) * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb with Cape (10%) * Female Noldor Armor (13%) * Female Noldor Armor with Cape (13%) * Noldor Noble Armor (15%) * Noldor Rune Armor (15%) * Noldor Ancient Plate (10%) ** Modifiers for the first 6 *** Sturdy (35%) *** Thick (45%) *** Hardened (20%) ** Modifiers for the last 3 *** Thick (45%) *** Sturdy (35%) *** Hardened (20%) Noldor Horse (20%) * Noldor Grey Warhorse (25%) * Noldor Dark Warhorse (25%) * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse (30%) * Noldor Spirit Horse (20%) ** Modifier *** Stubborn (25%) *** Heavy (40%) *** Spirited (20%) *** Champion (15%) Surprise Attack Initially included by the developers as a joke, launching a surprise attack on Elacrai is considered the hardest challenge of Prophesy of Pendor. The castle sits atop a high hill in its battle scene, giving the Noldor defenders a huge advantage over your troops, especially if they attempt to walk into the castle where they will be met with the arrows of all defenders in the castle. If you lose or retreat the battle, your party is disbanded and you lose items. If you win, you get the normal Noldor spoils, Noldor prisoners you may have gotten, and can recruit the Jatu Lancer prisoners to your party. In either case, the castle will disappear in the aftermath. You lose 20 Honor and your Noldor relations will immediately drop to -50 (meaning you will not see anymore Elacrai until you gain 80 relations). Note: Since 3.9, the terrain was adapted and polished and a second ladder was added Elacrai5.jpg Elacrai4.jpg Elacrai3.jpg Elacrai2.jpg Elacrai1.jpg 3.8 Prizes and Chances * Qualis Gem (20%) * Noldor Sword (20%), if this option is chosen then: ** Noldor Longsword (50%) ** Noldor Runesword (30%) ** Noldor Warsword (20%) * Modifier ** Fine (50%) ** Balanced (20%) ** Tempered (20%) ** Masterwork (10%) * Noldor bow (10%) ** Noldor Composite Bow (100%) * Modifier ** Masterwork (10%) * Noldor Armor (30%) ** Noldor Infantry Helm (10%) ** Noldor Captain Helm (10%) ** Noldor Knight Helm (5%) ** Noldor Noble Armor (5%) ** Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb (5%) ** Noldor Archer Garb (15%) ** Female Noldor Armor (15%) ** Noldor Rune Armor (10%) ** Noldor Ancient Plate (5%) ** Noldor Enchanted Boots (20%) * Modifier ** Thick (60%) ** Reinforced (30%) ** Lordly (10%) * Boot Modifier ** Thick (60%) ** Sturdy (30%) ** Hardened (10%) * Noldor Horse (20%) ** Noldor Grey Warhorse (20%) ** Noldor Dark Warhorse (20%) ** Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse (20%) ** Noldor Steppe Pony (30%) ** Noldor Spirit Horse (10%) * Modifier ** Spirited (30%) ** Champion (10%) ** Heavy (30%) ** Stubborn (30%) Category:Secret Location Category:Noldor